


Hello again.

by Wishfulthinker1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinker1/pseuds/Wishfulthinker1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reuniting in Vancouver for the X-files revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again.

An hour and a half had gone by since she let him know via text that her plane had landed and that she was on her way over, and yet still no sign of her. With her promise of a reunion still lingering in the air David had managed to compose himself and check off a few things from his to do list, answer e-mails, return phone calls, then went on to unpack his suitcase into the hotel closet and took a shower, changing into a fresh t-shirt and shorts.  
As he gave himself a once over in the bathroom mirror he decides to leave the five o'clock shadow on his face. He finds himself mulling over the thought of how living without her was not a strange sensation for him, even though it can be uncomfortable at times. Since they made their relationship somehow official back in 2013 their demanding schedules forced extended periods of time apart and had trained him, almost military style, to function well even in her absence. But since the X-files revival was confirmed and his schedule showed three whole months in Vancouver with her, the need for her presence in his life mounted, he found himself unable to shake the need for little things like hearing her giggles turn into a full blown open laughter. Or hearing that sailor mouth of hers emptying out cuss words without any filters whatsoever and relishing in the aftermath of it all. That always put a smile on his face. She had such a unique ability to stay so endearing and respectful while doing it, an art form in itself reserved to her alone, he thought. There were so many things about this woman that made him happy. He imagined if he took some time to jot them all down they would most likely amount to the length of his last book. The prospects of being so close to her for such a prolonged period of time brought him to the level of sentimental sap, a present state which surprisingly enough he was willing to embrace. At 55 she had the power to evoke within him the sensations of young love, accompanied by the physical symptoms of butterflies in the stomach and a racing heart, syndromes which were fully blown at this present time as he waited impatiently for her entrance.  
When a knock at the door sounded, he could hardly contain himself as he rushes to open it, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Opening the door he finds her standing there, breathtakingly beautiful, phone in one hand adjacent to her ear, busting out that strong British accent of hers into it, while trying to adjust her purse strap atop her shoulder with her other hand. Aware of him standing now facing her their eyes lock, there is a momentary sparkle in those baby blues of hers as she pauses in mid cellphone conversation, flashing a smile which is then followed by an apologetic look as she strides into the room, continuing her conversation.   
Stepping aside, letting her in, he gives her the once over taking a mental inventory of the sight before him. Her blond locks pulled back and pinned up with strands flowing down both sides of her face. She's wearing a fitted white blouse with buttons tucked into a black midi tube skirt ending just below the knee, all of which accentuate her petite yet curvy silhouette. A pair of her favorite leather and straw Gucci wedges finished off that exquisite look. She was a sight for sore eyes.   
He hears her say "Yes it was quite unnerving, thank you, talk to you later" and with that she hangs up the phone, pushing it into her purse resting it on the couch.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Just a little incident with overly excited fans" she answers, slipping back into an English accent. While he marvels at her chameleon abilities to adjust her accent in synch to her surrounding she continues:  
"That was my PA on the phone, I asked her to contact the right officials to tighten up security. Three months of this can potentially become hell."  
Encounters with her fans could at times be like a double edged sword, she was grateful that they cared so much. She frequently found herself amazed at the lengths they would go to, their drive was to be respected and admired, even though she couldn’t quite register what the fuss over her was all about. But at days such as today they were exuding a bit of a frantic vibe which added a layer of anxiety to one that already was very much present. She managed to swiftly get into the car service with the help of her driver, but had found she only began regaining her regular breath several minutes after all the mayhem was behind her.  
It wasn't the welcome she had hoped for. 

Hearing about the over zealous fans David's Neanderthal protective instincts kicked in, the rational part of his brain knew she wasn't in need of protection, petite as she was, she had strength of spirit coupled with enough practice with these type of encounters that had presented themselves over the years, none of which had ever turned violent or potentially harmful, physically or otherwise. And yet his gut reaction to the thought of her distressed violently roused him into protective mode. He might have been wearing his heart on his sleeve on that last point because he heard her saying: "It will be all right."   
Her voice manages to snap him out of his engrossed haze of chivalry. She motions toward him, her hands are now around him in a warm and welcoming embrace, literally melting into him, bringing him back to what really mattered, the here and now. Snaking her hands tighter around his waist she pulls him closer, snuggling into his chest, his hands, now ignited into action, navigate their way to her lower back pulling her even closer, reclaiming a needed sense of security for the both of them. 

He recognizes that familiar scent of her, a mixture of floral and spice and breathes it in, inhaling the essence that is Gillian into his lungs. Her smell had changed over the years, and so had his need to pay any attention to it, he recalls a time where her smell was a mixture of soap and cigarettes, a negligible detail in their weekly trailer fucks where he pounded his frustration into her with a frenzied motion that would leave them both tender and at times sore for days. Back in the days when it was so hectic and the stress of learning and delivering lines and basically getting the never ending job that was the X-files done, trapped him to the point of exhaustion. She served as a drop tank for all that was weighing him down, making his daily demands more feasible. Those distilled releases constructed a safe haven for him within her body, and the silence they formed were way too addictive to deny or wean himself off. So like a true junkie, he kept finding solace by reclaiming and revisiting her body repeatedly.   
Yes, things had changed, nowadays her laughter and knowing that she is happy is the key to quieting him down. That laughter of her, sounding so carefree, rolling and fluid unchained and liberated. At times he wished he could embody that laugh, even just for one day to truly experience and know what it felt like.   
A fearful shiver of unknown origin runs through her spine, she dips her hands inside his t-shirt seeking the warmth of his back to thaw her cold hands, her move catches him a tad off guard sending a shudder from where her hands now gripped him to the base of his neck. He lets out a chuckle, shooting a sheepish yet accomplished grin down at her. For a man who didn't appreciate the sensation of cold and wet weather in his bones, her cold hands would always be extended a warm welcome, he appreciated being utilized as her real live human heater. 

She giggles reaching upwards caressing both sides of his neck, extending herself upwards the best she can towards him. Even perched on her wedges he still towers above her. Perceiving her intention he moves, dipping his head a few inches allowing their lips to meet, locked and soft to the touch finally saying their first real hello since she had entered the room. Pausing to stroke the newly grown stubble on his face she breaks the kiss, unintentionally leaving him disappointed and craving for more. She then motions into the room towards the mini fridge, he hears her faint outtake of breath, a little louder than usual, and he can detect that ever so familiar finger twitching habit she embodies when she is nervous.  
Taking out a bottle of water she asks him if he would like one as well. When he turns down her offer she sits herself on the couch and starts sipping, wearing a tiresome hue. He can tell her head is miles away. Times like these when she was so close to him and yet so far turned him into that guy that overthinks things, he wasn't inclined to figure out precisely how he fit into the big picture at any given point in time, and yet he could be as temperamental as a toddler insisting things go his way.  
He credited her by acknowledging the fact that she had come straight to his hotel room upon her arrival instead of her own accommodations, attesting to the fact that she wanted to see him, and yet the worries seem to have taken more space in her psyche, minimizing his space in this scenario. He had envisioned their reunion a bit more sweaty and with a lot less clothes.

"A pound sterling for your thoughts?" David feebly attempts to lighten up the mood as he slouches on the couch's back rest opposite her. Extending him a grateful closed mouth grin she delves into her bag producing a script. "That third scene", she mutters with an all work no play tone in her voice, flipping through the pages of the script, "I have tried working on it, feeling it, feeling Scully again, and it's just not registering. What if the Scully that the viewers want is no longer there? So much is riding on this, I don't want to let Chris or the fans down, I don’t want to let you down." She glances up when she mentions him, her eyes conveying that she was riding full speed on the express train of her professional perfectionism and there wasn't a stoplight in sight. He could tell that nerves were getting the better of her and she was perhaps feeling that loss of control faced with the unknown of things to come.  
"Do I really have to remind you what a brilliant actress you are?" He asks, using his firm tone with her, even when delivering an unsolicited compliment, emphasizing the word brilliant. Before he has a chance to continue she stops him short. "David don't. You know how I get, I need to feel that the character is deep in every fiber of my body for me to be able to deliver the lines the way they should be conveyed, until this happens I feel like I am stuck on a merry go round and the dizzy spells begin." He knew. He recalled a conversation where she disclosed to him that the first couple of days on any new project are practically void of excitement due to the almost paralyzing fearful sensation that grips at her insides, that she needs to find a way to push through and feel safe and confident. Only after making sure she had assimilated all of the bits and pieces of what made up her character, only then could she truly start enjoying the creative process of her craft. He wished he could make it better for her, but it was her personal battle to fight and he kept reminding himself that she had not been defeated as of yet.   
Going back into her bag for her glasses she pulls them out as well as a package of her favorite chocolates from the south Devon chili farm, her guilty pleasure. At this given point in time she was unrealistically willing the dark bar to be her savior, maybe after a few bites that infuriating third scene would finally make sense! Breaking off a piece she pops it into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of home , she hadn't been away long enough to be missing it, but being apart from her kids never got easier, even as they grew older and a bit more self sufficient. She didn’t bother offering David a share of her stash since she knew he wasn't a big appreciator of the spices. Perching her glasses on top of her nose she motions him closer so that he can see the script. "Come run lines with me" she says in the most inviting voice she can muster, patting the couch seat next to her, she then proceeds to giggle at the lame attempt to make her invitation sound appealing.  
"I am sure we can get this down if we go over it together."  
" I have a better idea", David reciprocates with his own suggestion. And before she has a chance to protest or seek inquire further he reaches out, playfully grasping her legs beneath the underside of her knees, and with a swift motion pivots her so that her back is repositioned on the couch's back rest and her feet are arranged on his lap. Being caught off guard like that she omits a muffled gasp as she tries to save the plummeting script before it hits the floor. Upon failing she turns to him, a dismayed look of "I can't believe you just did that" on her face, but amidst it all she can't help but smile, even as she shakes her head at him.   
"You need to unwind" he states blankly, taking off her wedges.  
"Lay back, rest for a bit, breath..."   
One quick glance at this woman's weekly schedule was sufficient to get a sense of how foreign the word rest was to her. She was always on the go, doing something productive and proactive of sorts, as if slowing down would have devastating consequences.   
He starts a slow kneading motion at the sole of her right foot, determined to make her forget about anything work related. Surprisingly she does not attest too much and a few minutes later as his thumbs circle the underside of her foot bottom to top she finds herself instinctively closing her eyes, relishing on the soothing wave that washes over her. "That feels so good" she coos in appreciation. Sometimes you don't realize what you need until you get it, David thinks as he continues to slide his fingers up and back her foot.   
A few minutes later, as of their own accord his hands start to drift away from her feet, straying and exploring upwards, up her leg, at first kneading her calf muscles, then her thigh muscles, her eyes still close, she savors the touch of his fingers, erasing any memory of what was before she stepped into his presence, less than half an hour ago. As he kneads the taut muscle of her left thigh he catches the slight movement of her tongue, darting out to moisten her lips, transforming him from a grown man to status of a horny teenager with raging hormones. He carefully hikes up her skirt a notch as he moves his hand higher up her thigh to her center, her eyes flutter open and she meets his mischievous yet confident gaze, this man definitely knows what he is doing, and is not shy about it either she concurs. She implores him to continue without so much as a word, he can read her like an open book and doesn't need a verbal nudge to abide. Sliding his palm atop the lacy cloth of her panties he alternates between an upward downward and a circling motion, stroking her sex through the material, her chest expands in response, her breath deepens and she moves her leg, almost instinctively, allowing it to hang off the side of the couch. He is willing to swear here and now that he can feel her temperature rising under the pads of his fingers. He dips inside her panties, faintly brushing her entry with a skilled touch, then finds her core, feeling her flesh pulsate warm and wet against his fingers as he presses on her swollen nub. She opens her eyes once more, arching her hips avidly as her breath becomes more labored and a prolonged throaty moan escapes into the air. He studies her face, enthralled by this wonder sprawled before him, her mouth slightly open and her baby blues now glittering with the unmistakable sparkle of desire.

She reaches for his arm, motioning it to the pace that best suits her at this given time to claim her orgasm. The growing sensation of pleasure pervades her and his relentless rhythmic strokes in unison with her hand still guiding his sends her over the edge as she cries out her release, her body quivering.   
Still deliciously short of breath she looks at the gorgeous specimen of a man before her, her heart swells with gratitude. For the longest time after the X-files had wrapped up, the image of him kept popping into her mind as she was doing her daily meditation, the hold he still had on her, even though she had put oceans between them infuriated her. She was sure she had to dim those images in order for her to be truly free of the command he had over the sensory part of her brain. There was a point where she almost gave up on having any type of peace of mind where he was concerned. He was an inseparable part of her past karma, tied to her previous actions, habits and thought patterns. With time she managed to register him as a nostalgic thing of the past, a memory she could perhaps fish out of her recall bank when she was old and grey giving her life a final overview. Her choices throughout most of their estranged years as well as the effort she put in to better herself, cut off from his presence, somehow brought this man into her life for the second time, proving that lightning does strike twice. When they met up again she had found him to be the better version of the man she remembered, it didn't take long for her to acknowledge him as a tangible actuality in her life once more. Luckily he felt the same. 

Wanting to feel her closer he leans over for a moment rubbing his nose against hers lightly then brushes up against her lips, his mouth slightly open in yearning for her he kisses her soothingly, detecting the faint evidence of the dark chocolate she had beforehand, delicious on her lips.   
His pace is tantalizingly slow. Unsure if his intention was to drive her mad by dawdling, she will have none of that, she pulls him impatiently towards her spelling out her feverish urgency, she claims his mouth, practically devouring it, throwing all restraint out the door, reminding her tongue of the taste of him. He automatically responds motioning his tongue, slightly tickling and probing the tip of hers before he moves to her bottom lip greedily consuming it in a sucking motion. He breaks the kiss, coming up for much needed air, then dips down kissing her jawline. Her hands glide into his hair holding him close while he breathes hard and hot against the curve of her neck.   
He adjusts his body in an attempt to squeeze into the unoccupied space left on the couch beside her, asserting his claim on her lips once more, fervently claiming every inch of them. Her fingers now entwined in his hair, tug slightly, further igniting the brewing sensation taking place within his groin.   
He trails kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his hands reach the best he can muster in this uncomfortable position for the buttons of her shirt, clumsily undoing them one by one, drawing her shirt tails apart to reveal an indigo satin demi wire bra with lace sheer cups that cupped her breasts perfectly. Stretching the lacy material to the side he fondles the curve of her breast tugging greedily at her nipple with his lips, her fingers now dig into his neck pulling his face deeper into her cleavage. After attending to her other nipple quite in the same manner he starts a downward licking motion towards her abdomen, his stubble grazing her skin, evoking goose bumps, he tickles her bellybutton with the tip of his tongue, feeling her abdomen muscles twitch under his touch. Her intoxicating giggle rings out causing a simultaneous twitch in his chest as well as his pants. He plans his descent even deeper when she tugs at his t-shirt pulling him back up.  
"This couch is much too confining."

And with that statement, she gets up, extends out her hand to him as she leads him without an ounce of unease to the bedroom. Once there she unhooks her bra while he wraps his arms around the small of her back finding her skirt's zipper, deftly opening it. A couple of hip wiggles on her behalf and the skirt slides to the floor, the look of her in those lace trimmed bikini style briefs, matching the color of her bra make him weak at the knees, hooking his fingers into the waistband he peels them off of her. Bewitched under the spell of her nakedness he can't stop the words that exit his mouth: "How did I get so lucky?" Amidst blush, awarding him with an eye roll she retorts:   
"Just shut up and get naked."   
Complying to her wishes, grinning from ear to ear, he disrobes with haste. Once in his birthday suit he looks at her for further instructions. It's not long before she commands him onto the bed. She mounts his lap, the wetness from her previous climax ensuring enough lubrication, she proceeds to rub her folds against his penis, sending a surge of blood to his member, engorging it further. She then skims his broad shoulders down to his chest and ripped abdomen with her fingernails in a continuous motion she knows drives him wild, appreciating this deliciously chiseled man, hard in all the right places.  
She tantalizingly teases him with her nipples hovering inches from his face with each of her motions up his penis. He reaches out to grab her left breast when she instinctively stops him. Grabbing his hand she pins it against the mattress over his head doing the same with his other hand, making her intentions clear, she was riding high on the wave of control and he was enjoying her rules far too much not to play along. "Your evil" he grunts with delight as another pang of excitement surges through him. The only clear thought he can assemble is that it would be sinful to deny her this type of unbridled pleasure.   
She stops her rubbing motion and he can feel her reaching down between them guiding his shaft to her entry. He thrusts his hips up impatiently, momentarily forgetting the unspoken rules of the game, wanting so bad to be inside her. She looks at him with her mesmerizing blue eyes, an impish grin on her face: "Impatient much?" she laughs out her question. 

"It feels like it's been forever, come on Gillian, don’t leave a man hanging!" He almost pleads, pauses, then adds - "Literally," stressing his need.  
"I know babe, feels like an eternity for me too" she concurs.   
She doesn’t wait for an additional invocation on his behalf as she lowers herself down on him sliding only as far as the head, pausing for a moment before slowly sliding down the length of his shaft, he groans his approval. He can feel her vaginal muscles tightly gripping the head of his penis with each one of her shallow thrusts. Then she pulls up again teasing the head a few more times before slamming back down with insatiable desire that elicits a hiss from his mouth, he has no choice but to dig his head back into the mattress and absorb the pleasure of it all. The seductive up and down display of her is the most beautiful sight his eyes had seen since the last time they had made love, her breasts bobbing before him, her erect nipples calling out to him with a sound only he could hear seal the deal, the need to touch her governs him, he reaches out grabbing her waist digging into the heat radiating off her body, moving down to her firm ass he unceremoniously claims it with a tight squeeze.   
He pulls her down to his chest in a way that she is now completely immersed in him, skin on skin contact, he seeks out her freed hands to entangle her fingers with his own, gripping hard he anchors her to him with a selfish reminder that she is his. She feels his muscles flex and ripple underneath her as she continues to grind against him, the friction of his pelvis is now hitting all the right places, heightening her pleasure. She finds a spot that would be her undoing and increases her speed, bringing herself over the edge, she rides the quaking spasms, screaming her orgasm into his collarbone.

Coming down from her high she realizes he is still rock hard inside her, a pulsating prisoner begging for freedom of release. She steadies herself upwards, head still dizzy with desire, she looks down at him, "your turn babe, do your thing" she eggs him on. He needs no further invitation, promptly sitting up, one hand clutching her waist pulling her closer into him as he claims a nipple starting to suck feverishly, she steadies his head with a slight hold of her palm against his nape, as he begins thrusting into her. Abandoning her nipple his mouth seizes hers in a deep and frantic kiss whilst pounding excruciatingly faster and harder into her core. Before long his hips begin convulsing erratically, and he finds himself growling through clenched teeth emptying himself into her.  
Collapsing back onto the bed they let their rapid breathing subside, his arms still enveloping her, she nestles against his chest. An embrace that feels almost like a meditative state of consciousness, the lay there just feeding off each other's energies and recharging, allowing their respiration to regain its equilibrium. She can hear the familiar beating of his heart which allows her to just breath in the moment, savoring it. A relaxed content smile spreads over her face as she willingly accepts the notion that in that bed, with him in it, she has found a home away from home for the next three months.


End file.
